Squid Sisters Undercover
by Cuddly cuttlefish
Summary: After finding Spyke nearly dead, the two Squid Sisters go out to find who did this, only to find out something more shocking. Cuttlefish OUT!
1. Prologue

"UHHH!" A blue inkling moaned. "I HATE TOWER CONTROL!" A orange inkling sighed. "We got splat zones also."

"NO TOWER CONTROL OR SPLAT ZONES!" The blue inkling yelled. "WHERE'S RAINMAKER! THAT'S THE BEST RANKED BATTLE!"

The Orange inkling nodded. "I miss it too."

"Whoever stole that rainmaker is going to die!" The blue inkling yelled through gritted teeth. The orange inkling told him to calm down, but he refused. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF RIDING THE DAMN TOWER! I DON'T WANT TO DO A TURF WAR OVER ONE SMALL ZONE! I WANT TO MAKE IT RAIN!"

The blue inkling stomps off in rage. The orange inkling sighs. "Where could the rainmaker be?"

In the back alley, Spyke was happily munching on a sea snail. Now that inkopolis was empty, he could eat without being disturbed.

"You got it?" A hooded figure asked him, interrupting his thoughts. "You got the rainmaker?"

Spyke wiped his mouth clean and cleared his throat. "You got your end of the bargain?" He asked. The figure handed him a bag full of coins. Spyke smiled and handed the figure a backpack containing the rainmaker. The figure snatched it and tucked it under their cloak.

"Nice doing business Mate." Spyke told the figure, counting out the coins. The figure stood there, looking down to Spyke.

"What?" Spyke asked.

In the distance, Spyke heard two other people approaching. "Who's there!?" Spyke yelled. Two more figures emerged into the alley.

"Do your worst." The first figure told the two as they closed in on the sea urchin.


	2. A nearly dead sea urchin

Nightfall hung over the squids of Inkopolis as they all began going home after a day of battling. After about an hour, the only two squids left were Callie and Marie.

"...and then he kissed me!" Callie excitedly exclaimed. Marie giggled.

"One more thing Marie," Callie said to Marie just as they were packing up, "how did you beat me at those turf wars? You wear the same gear every time you battle, but I know you can't swim THAT fast!" Marie smirked.

"I meant this guy who can reroll abilities. Quick super jump isn't that good for a charger. Swim speed up however."

"WHO!" Callie yelled. "Is this guy cute? Did he kiss you? Do you like him?" Marie shook her head.

"He's a sea urchin." Marie told her. Callie made a weird face.

"Sea urchin? Why would you kiss a sea urchin?" Callie asked. "Is he that hot and sexy?"

"NO!" Marie yelled back.

"Um, excuse me girls, we're closing up in a bit." A jellyfish told them, poking his head through the door. They both smiled and nodded.

"Anyway, Inklings use him to reroll gear and order some too. They trade their super sea snails for rerollments on abilities." Marie told her. Callie stared, not ever hearing about this sea urchin. "What's his name?"

"Spyke."

"Ohh, he sounds pretty sexy!" Callie told her, thinking about what he might look like. Abs, muscles everywhere, and the most handsome look on his face. Drool dripped down her mouth as she dazed off.

"CALLIE!" Marie yelped at her, snapping her fingers. Callie jolted in her seat and began wiping up her drool. Marie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, wanna go meet him?" Marie asked her. Callie bolted up from her seat and nodded furiously. "LET'S GO NOW!" Callie told her, yanking her up and racing out of the studio.

She ran to the middle of Inkopolis and stopped. "Uhhh, where is he?" Callie asked. Marie giggled and motioned her to follow.

"Hey Marie, do you smell blood?" Callie asked, sniffing the air. Marie sniffed to as they were going to the back alley. "Yeah. Where's it coming from?"

"There."

Callie pointed to a limped over sea urchin laying in a pile of blood bleeding from his belly. Marie gasped and ran over towards him. Callie followed.

"Is he okay?" Callie asked. Marie put her fingers on his wrist to check for the pulse. It was barely beating.

"C'mon! We need to take Spyke to the hospital!" Marie told Callie. Callie looked down at the nearly dead sea urchin. "THAT'S SPYKE!? I THOUGHT HE'D BE HANDSOME AND SUPER SEXY!"

"CALLIE!"

"Sorry. Anyway, the hospital is to far away! He would die by then! Take him to our house!" Callie told Marie. Marie looked down at Spyke and nodded. "Let's go!"

Callie lifted his legs and Marie lifted his arms and the two began jogging to their place.

"I'm sure we should've just called the ambulance or something." Callie told Marie.

"Whatever. It'll take too long for them to get here."

Spyke's eyes shot open as he became conscious again. He was in a king sized bed with a long white blood- stained bandage covering his belly. "Where am I? HELLO?" Spyke called out. He looked around the bed and saw a picture of the Squid Sisters as little squids.

Marie came rushing through the door with some water and sea cucumber salad. "CALLIE! HE'S AWAKE!" Marie placed the dish by Spyke. "Th-thanks love." Spyke told Marie and took a bite of salad before laying back down due to the pain in his stomach.

"You okay?" Marie asked, pushing her hand under him and helping him sit up. "F-fine love. Just a bit of pain, that's all." Spyke laid against the wall to reduce pressure off his stomach.

"Do you remember you did this to you?" Marie asked as Callie walked in, a huge piece of octo pie wedged into her jaw. Spyke thought back before he was attacked. No memories came of who he was attacked by.

"No love, I can't remember anything." Spyke told her, taking a sip of water. "All that I can remember is that a inkling approached me with the hood over their face and tentacles before I fell unconscious."

Marie sighed.

"So you're Spyke? I thought you'd be more muscular and sexy." Callie told Spyke. Spyke gave her his death stare.

"Well, I'll call the cops." Marie told everyone. She got up and walked downstairs.

"So, you reroll abilities?" Callie asked, pretending that she didn't just insult the sea urchin. "Can you reroll my clothes? Run speed up has no effect on rollers."

"No."

"WHAT? WHY NOT!" Callie complained.

"One super sea snail mate, or no deal." Spyke told her, holding his hand out. Callie sighed and reached into a sock drawer. She pulled out a super sea snail and shoved it to Spyke. He took the snail and rerolled her abilities. She got run speed up again.

"HEY! I wanted something different!" Callie yelled at the top of her lungs. Spyke smirked. "Sorry mate, but I randomly reroll them. I have no power of the rerollment."

Callie held up "the finger" and left, grabbing her super sea snail.

Marie was downstairs a still trying to dial 911.

"What's taking so long?" Callie asked.

"I can't get anyone's single! I tried everyone! Crusty Sean, Jelonzo, Annie, Sheldon, Gramps, NOBODY!" Marie yelled. She threw the phone on the table. "Maybe we should just go to the police and report an attempted murder."

Callie nodded. "Who's gonna stay with Spyke?"

"I'll do it. You go get the police while I stay with Spyke." Callie sighed and put on her jacket.

"See ya later!" Callie told to Marie and super jumped out the door.

"Uh, hey Marie?" Spyke asked. Marie laid next to him in bed as they were watching a movie. "Yeah Spyke?"

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom love." Spyke told her. Marie sighed. "It's that way, second room to the left."

"Um, I have a huge hole in my stomach, and it'll really hurt when I walk, soooo..."

Marie muttered a cuss word and helped Spyke to the bathroom. She waited next to him while he took a dunk (HA HAAA! IMAGINE SPYKE WITH A CONSTIPATED FACE! THAT JUST NOW CAME IN MY HEAD!) and helped him wash his hands.

"Hey Marie?" Spyke asked. "Why's it taking Callie so long to get back here?"

"The police are jellyfish mainly. Inklings can super jump while jellyfish need to ride police cars and helicopters."

"Oh. Thanks love."

 **NOW TO CALLIE AND THE POLICE!**

"This is where you found the the nearly dead street urchin?" A jellyfish cop asked.

"SEA urchin. And yes." Callie answered him. She pointed to the dried blood on the ground. A jellyfish cop closely examined the dried bloodspot.

"From what I can tell, he's been laying there for an hour. Anymore time, he would've died." The cop pulled out a magnified glass.

"Wait, I found something!" The cop exclaimed. Callie and got closer to the bloodstain. "What?"

"Ink." He pulled out a small popsicle stick and scooped up the little portion of ink sitting in the stained concrete.

"C'mon, we'll test this back at the lab and maybe identify the the stabber." The jellyfish motioned Callie in the car and they drove off.

When they arrived, the cop immediately went to the lab and made Callie sit in the waiting room. Another inkling walks in covered in orange ink.

"LISTEN! MY CRAZY EX GIRLFRIEND IS TRYING TO SPLAT ME! YOU GOTTA HELP ME COP! SHE'LL FIND ME HERE!" The Inkling splurt out. The officer told him to wait next to Callie as he went to got get some reinforcements.

"OH! HEY CALLIE!" The Inkling said go Callie. She smiled. "CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH?" Callie nodded and signed a piece of paper for the inkling. The Inkling squealed than fainted.

"Callie, here please." The jellyfish cop told Callie. Callie walked over into the lab with the cop.

"I tested the ink, and it matches no body in Inkopolis." The cop told Callie. "BUT we found out something else. This is octopus ink."

Callie's heart sank hearing the word octopus. "Thank you officer! I need to go home now!" Callie told the cop and ran out the door. She super jumped 2 miles back home.

"MARIE!" Callie called from downstairs. Marie came out of the room and ran downstairs to greet Callie with Spyke limping behind.

"You're back!" Marie told Callie.

"YES! Anyway, I found out something! There was ink on the ground Spyke bled on and it turns out it's octopus ink!" Callie yelled at Marie. Marie gasped. "OCTOPUS INK!?"

"Yes! It must be an octopus that tried to kill Spyke!" Callie told Marie. Marie thought for a few seconds. "Why Spyke? Why not an inkling?"

Callie shrugged and raced upstairs. "C'mon! We're going to find out why!" Sounds of things being moved in a closet upstairs could be heard as Callie looked through it. She finally stopped and raced back downstairs and handed Marie a jacket and a hat.

"Cover up your tentacles! We're going to Octo Valley!" Callie told Marie.

Spyke finally made it downstairs. "What's going on?"


	3. Squid Kids

Marie and Callie packed a few sandwiches and some leftovers from Kalamari Kitchen. Spyke laid on the couch, still feeling some pain.

"Listen Spyke," Marie told Spyke as she snuck a bite from Callie Fish 'n' Chips, "I contacted a person to take care of you while we're gone."

"Who'd you get? Annie? Crusty Sean? Jelonzo? Judd? Some random inkling?" Spyke asked. Marie shook her head, sneaking in another bite.

 _Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_ "I got it!" Callie called out, running to the door. She opened it and Cap'n Cuttlefish walked in. Callie and Marie squealed and hugged there Grampa. "How are my grand squids?"

"Gramps, Spyke is over there." Callie told her Grampa, pointing over to the couch. "He's a bit rude sometimes, but he should be fine. If he starts bleeding, the first aid kit is over there, if he wants a super sea snail, tell him he can't have one, if there's anymore problems, there's a book on babysitting on the bookshelf." Cuttlefish smiled and hugged her grandsquid one more time. "Have fun squids!" Cuttlefish told the Squid Sisters as they left. He walked over to Spyke and sat on his thighs.

"Hey, watch it mate!" Spyke blurt out. Cuttlefish ignored him and pulled out a huge book with little squid stories in them. "Callie and Marie loved me reading these to them!" Cuttlefish told Spyke.

"Chapter one." Cuttlefish started. Spyke groaned.

 **To Callie and Marie**

"C'mon Marie! Just super jump!" Callie told Marie.

"No way! It makes me feel like I'm in the middle of a whirlpool!" Marie protested. Callie sighed.

"Are we going to walk?" Callie asked. Marie nodded and began walking. Callie sighed and began walking behind her cousin.

"Hey Marie," Callie called out, "my leftovers seem very light." Marie walked a little faster. Callie shrugged and caught up to Marie.

Once they reached Inkopolis, they leaped through the sewer pipe and swam to Octo Valley. Once they arrived, they looked into one of the kettles (or tea pots. I never knew what they were exactly.)

"Callie, go first." Marie told Callie. Callie shook her head. "Callie, I won the final Splatfest! That means I go last."

"That makes no sense." Callie told Marie. Marie sighed. "FINE! I'LL GO!" Marie leaped into one of the kettles and Callie followed.

They swam down the whole kettle until they reached the octoling version of Blackbelly Skate park. "We're here." Callie told Marie. Marie nodded. "C'mon."

They got out the Skatepark and began wandering the streets of Splatown (couldn't come up with a better name. Sorry.)

While walking on the sidewalk, Callie and Marie looked around a bit. The roads seemed empty except a few octolings and octopuses roaming the streets. The restaurants were cheap and a little run down and everything seemed a shade of dark red mixed with light purple.

"We should find some place to stay while we're here." Callie told Marie, pointing to a motel. Marie stared at the motel in disgust. "C'mon! We only have 300 dollars on us and we can't spend on 10 star hotels!" Callie told Marie. Marie groaned for a few minutes. "CMON!" She hopped at Callie, stomping into the Motel.

"One room please." Callie told an octopus working there, handing him a hundred bucks for renting the room. The octopus typed a bit and gave the Squid Sisters their room key. "Enjoy your visit." The octopus mustered at them. The two cousins walked to their room and began unpacking.

"This place is crud." Marie told Callie. Callie glared at Marie. "It'll be fine!" Callie reassured Marie, hiding a beer bottle under the bed so Marie wouldn't see it.

"C'mon Marie, a good night's sleep will help us." Callie told Marie. Marie grumbled and uncovered the covers to find a puddle of God knows what drenched into the bed. The two gagged and agreed they would sleep in the closet. Callie took a towel and wrapped it around her and Marie and together they went to sleep.

The next morning, the two ate their food they packed and walked around outside a bit.

"God, I hate this shade of color." Callie muttered. Marie agreed and looked around. "HEY LOOK!" Marie told Callie, pointing to a mall. "They might have some clothes here!" Callie and Marie raced over to the mall. Inside was pretty packed and the clothes were pretty boring.

"Man, none of these clothes are even fresh." Marie complained, sitting with Callie at a food court table. Callie nodded.

"C'mon, enough cooling around." Callie told Marie. "We came find out who tried to kill Spyke." Marie nodded and got up. "We gotta start looking!"

"Hey ladies!" An octoling boy told them as he came out of nowhere towards them. "Care to come over for a party?" The boy octoling handed over a slip of paper. It read _Octoling Party, Coral Complex second floor left door._ Callie and Marie exchanged looks.

"No thanks." Marie told him. "We're busy."

"We will gladly come!" Callie told him. The octoling smiled. "See you there." He told her and super jumped away.

"CALLIE!" Marie muttered at her cousin. "We're on an important mission!" Callie sighed. "C'mon! Just one night we can have fun! Besides, there's a thousand octopuses here, why should we start looking now?" Marie sighed. "FINE! Just one night!" Callie smiled.

 **Later...**

"Callie, can you see my tentacles?" Marie asked, putting a huge beanie on. "Be honest. My life depends on it." Callie told her she looked fine and began walking out the door. "Hey, wait up!" Marie yelled to Callie and hustled up to catch up with her.

The two waited at a bus stop for the bus to take them downtown to where the party is. "MARIE!" Callie whispered, looking through her pockets. "I forgot the money to pay for the bus!" Marie rolled her eyes. "How original Callie. Here, hope they accept credit cards." Marie handed Callie her credit card.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Callie asked, looking at the credit card. "They'll know it's a squid card and that we're squids." Marie thought for a moment. "We'll just say we found it." Marie answered to her.

"Hey! Let's take a shelfie!" An octoling standing next to them told them out of the blue. Callie and Marie exchanged glances, but decided to do it.

"Say CHEESE!" The octoling told them, holding the camera up over the three of them and taking the picture. "THANKS!" The octoling told them and continued texting on her phone.

"That was weird." Callie told Marie. Marie nodded as the bus came to a stop in front of them.

"Give him the credit card." Marie told Callie. Callie gave the bus driver the card. The driver took one glance at it, swiped it, and gave it back to them, not thinking much about it.

"Phew." Callie whispered to herself.

When they arrived at the party, an unconscious octoling laid in the middle of the road.

"You go first Callie." Marie told Callie as they opened the door. DJ Octavio's music blasted at them as octoling danced in circles around and around. Knocked over beer bottles laid everywhere on the floor and two octolings were making out on a corner of the room.

Callie looked around for the octoling she had saw earlier at the mall when she was stopped by a boy octoling. "Hey baby! You look pretty fresh. Mind if we "hook" in some room. I can shove my charger into you slosher if you want." The drunk cooling told Callie. The squid slapped the cooling and stormed away. The cooling boy sighed and turned to a different person. "Hey baby..."

Marie stood in a corner, watching the whole party, until a girl cooling approached her.

"Care for something to drink?" She asked. Marie shook her head. "C'mon! I can get you something that has zero alcohol." Marie did feel thirsty at the second. "Sure. Get me a cup of Koop-aid." The cooling smiled and marched over to the snack table. After a a minute, she returned to Marie and handed her her cup. "Here you go!"

Marie thanked her and began gulping away. She immediately stopped as she got dizzy and more dizzy. _No. I couldn't have been drugged!_ Marie told herself. She collapsed to the ground as a group of boy octolings approached her.

"Callie!" Marie managed to mutter out before going unconscious.

Callie walked around upstairs. The party seemed very quiet from where she was. At the end of the hall, there was a patio and an octoling boy staring at the moon.

"I didn't know the moon reached down here." Callie told the octoling, standing next to him.

"We always get the moon. Those dumb squids can't keep it from us." The octoling told Callie. Callie laughed a little. "Yeah. Squids."

From under the patio, Callie could here some boys laughing as they were dragging someone out the house. Callie looked over the side of the patio and saw them dragging Marie.

"MARIE!" Callie yelled and leaped over the bars of the patio. She landed on one of the boys and pulled out her roller. "Leave my cousin alone!" Callie yelled at the other two boys as they ran inside. Callie grabbed Marie and propped her against the wall of the house.

"She's asleep alright." Callie told herself. "I need to get her back to the motel."

Suddenly, Callie felt a pinch in her back as she fell to the ground. A dart rested into her middle portion of her back. Callie tried to talk, but her vocals failed and she began doozing off, until she finally fell asleep.

An octoling on the roof of another house picked up a walkie talkie. "Targets are down octavio."


	4. A inky plan

Marie slowly opened both of her eyes. Her vision began focusing as light was being exposed to them.

"Where am I?" Marie asked, fully opening her eyes. A four splash walls of octopus ink surrounded the squid sisters as they were both hand cuffed to a pipe. Marie yanked on her hand cuffs, but they were on good and tight. Callie slowly lifted her and yawned as she has just now awoken. "What? Where are we?" Callie asked Marie. Marie shrugged and continued to try and undo her handcuffs.

A door opened from one side of the room and an octoling walked in. A wide grin around her face. "You squids awake now. Good."

Marie and Callie froze and stared at the octoling. "We're not squids! We're octopuses too!" Callie told her.

"It's too late Callie. They no." Marie told Callie.

"Anyway, now that you guys are awake, let's get down to business." The octoling told them and hit quickly button. Their handcuffs undid themselves and Callie and Marie got up immediately. The octoling reached into a bag and threw two outfits towards them. "Wear these."

Callie and Marie picked up the suits and gasped. They were strip teasing outfits.

"NO WAY!" Marie yelled and threw the outfit at the octoling. "Who are you! Who stabbed Spyke! Why did they stab the poor soul!" The octoling grinned. "You wanna hear why? Okay. Get comfy." Marie sat down next to Callie.

"Is octopuses wanna kill squids. SSSOOOOO! A group of octopi got together and built a death tank that'll shoot octopus ink everywhere. The only question was we need something to power it up continuously, so we decided your rainmaker would do the trick. We went undercover octopuses on Inkopolis and found Spyke. He can get gear for us, so we thought maybe he can get the winemaker for us too! Anyway, we convinced him to do it and he did. We gave him 30,000 coins for it. But we knew you squids would miss it and get suspicious and Spyke would say that we took it, so we tried to kill him by waiting until everyone was gone and then brutally slaughtering him. We would've stabbed him until he was dead, but DJ octavio told us to get back immediately, so we left him to die."

Callie's and Marie's mouth dropped to the ground hearing the news. "The machine is on its way right now. Finally! We can have all the land to ourselves and no squids!" The octoling exclaimed.

"But if you're going to kill all the squids, why keep us two alive?" Callie asked.

"Because DJ Octavio wants you two to strip tease for him. He says his extra tentacle could use some attention." The octoling told them. Marie gasped.

"Bye! I'll come back once you guys are all ready for DJ Octavio." The cooling told them and walked out the room. Callie looked at Marie who was in shock. "Marie, we need to escape." Callie told her cousin. Marie nodded.

"We can super jump over this splash wall!" Callie told Marie. Marie nodded and both of them super jumped over it. "That was easy." Marie told Callie. Callie ran to the door, but Marie stopped her. "We don't have our weapons! If we run out, we'll just be recaptured!" Marie told Callie.

"Maybe we can go through this air vent!" Callie told Marie. She pointed to an air vent on the bottom of the wall. Marie nodded and turned into a squid and swam straight through the vent. Callie followed and together they began crawling through it, looking for an escape. They passed by many vents leading to different rooms.

"Maybe this way!" Callie told Marie and pointed to the right. Marie followed.

A dead end. "Damn it!" Callie scolded and began crawling back. Marie motioned Callie to go to the left this time. Another dead end.

"We're stuck here!" Callie told Marie. Marie shook her head. "We'll go through one of vents we passed."

"But what if we get caught?" Callie asked. Marie ignored her. "Follow me."

Marie crawled back to a vent and listened. No octoling voices. "Down here!" Marie and Callie turned into squids and swam through the vent. They landed in a room filled with bookshelves and a desk.

Callie pointed at a window in the room. "C'mon! Through here!" Callie told Marie and threw a chair at it. The glass shattered everywhere. Marie walked over and unlocked it and opened it.

"Really Callie?" Marie asked. Callie shrugged and blushed.

They both climbed out the window and were outside. "C'mon!" Callie told Marie. "We can super jump back to Inkopolis and warm everybody!" Marie sighed. "I hate super jumping."

"MARIE!"

"Sorry, but it's true!"

"C'mon!"

Callie went in squid form and shot off. Marie groaned and super jumped after her.

 **Inkopolis**

"...And then a BIG, MEAN OCTOPUS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!" Cuttlefish read to Spyke. Spyke gasped and squeezed his super sea snail shell harder.

"GRAMPS!" Callie yelled as she and Marie ran inside their house. Gramps looked over to his grandsquids. "What happened? Did you find out who stabbed Spyke?"

"Yes. And he's the reason we lost the rainwater!" Marie told Cuttlefish, looking angrily at Spyke. Spyke looked away.

"There's going to be an octoling invasion!" Callie yelled. Cuttlefish fish and Spyke gasped. "The cooling needed the rainmaker to power up a machine and it's going to destroy all of the Squids here!"

"C'mon! Let's go warn the others!" Marie told Callie, running out the door. Callie followed.

"Are you going to finish the story?" Spyke asked. Cuttlefish fish nodded and reopened the book.

"We should go on the news! All inkling will see us there!" Marie told Callie as they got to the studio. They ran inside and past jellyfish workers.

"Listen! We got some very important news to share! We need to go live!" Marie told all the workers there. They each nodded and began turning on cameras.

"3...2...1...GO!" The jellyfish told the two. The normal intro played as it went to Callie and Marie.

"Listen squids! There's an octoling invasion coming and you each need to grab you're weapons to fight with!" Callie told all the viewers. Marie nodded. "This isn't a joke! We are dead serious! There's an octoling invasion coming fast and y'all need to protect yourselves!"

The inklings watching gasped. The shopkeepers started giving out abilities for each of them for free, only for the invasion. Callie got a new roller from Sheldon while Marie got a splat charger.

"Let's do this!" Marie exclaimed to Callie. Callie nodded, but when felt a rumble.

The earth under them was shaking violently as inklings failed to keep balance.

From a distance, an inkling pointed at a huge vehicle driving towards them. The vehicle was three times the size of the booyah base and leaking octopus ink.

"They're here." A random inkling said as some octolings began leaping off the vehicle.

 **I'm working on the last chapter! This isn't the end!**


	5. Operation: Rainmaker

Inklings froze as the vehicle drove directly over the train station, crushing the train with its massive wheels. Callie and Marie were frozen in terror.

Just as the machine drove over the small border of Inkopolis, it stopped and a floor levitated upwards on top the machine with DJ Octavio on it. Marie dropped a F bomb under her breath.

"Attention Inkopolis! Us octopuses are tired of living in the lower level of y'all. Today, YOU will live where we called home. This'll go faster if you slimy hipsters hand over Inkopolis now, or else, we'll be forced to attack." DJ Octavio told them. Silence rang for once throughout Inkopolis. No music playing, no squids talking, no birds chirping. Nothing.

"No?" DJ Octavio asked. "Okay then. HERE COMES SOME INK!" He lifted a tentacle and slammed it down. The vehicle started up and three gigantic canons similar to the ones on a hydra splatling but the size of the Booyah Base poked out. It began spinning and Octopus ink flung out everywhere.

Inklings screamed and ran around, smart inklings super jumped to safety. "We need help!" Callie told Marie as they watched ink fling everywhere. "How about the critters at the Booyah Base?"

Marie shook her head and pointed. Sheldon, Annie, Moe, Jelonzo, and Crusty Sean were being dragged into the machine.

"SPYKE!" Callie told Marie. "He might not be captured yet!" Marie nodded and the two took the secret exit out the back and super jumped home.

"GRAMPS! SPYKE!" Marie yelled out as they re-entered their home. Captain Cuttlefish and Spyke were still where they left them.

"We need Spyke's help!" Callie told Gramps, grabbing Spyke and trying to pull him off the couch. "Hey! Watch it Mate!" Spyke yelled out.

"Something's happening in Inkopolis! I can feel it in my cutters!" Cuttlefish told Marie.

"Yeah! They're being invaded by Octopuses!" Marie blurted out. Spyke gasped. "And we need your help Spyke! You can't be splatted, so the octolings can't hurt you in any way!"

"Except stabbing me." Spyke muttered.

"JUST GET UP AND HELP US!" Callie yelled at Spyke. "ALL OF INKOPOLIS IS IN DANGER!"

"Even if I can't be splatted, how am I going to shoot ink? I'm no squid nor can I recharge ink." Spyke told Callie. Callie sighed.

"WAIT!" Marie said. "Maybe you don't need to! Remember Callie! They need the rainmaker to charge up the machine! If he can get us inside, we can get the rainmaker!" Callie nodded.

"Get up Spyke and help us get inside that vehicle doohicky." Callie demanded Spyke.

"Please?" Marie asked politely. Spyke nodded and lifted up his shirt. "Inside."

Marie turned into squid and was stuffed into the shirt. Callie hesitated for a moment, but knew she had to do it and swam into his shirt.

Spyke limped quickly out the door, not having healed of the knife wounds.

"I didn't know Spyke had a 16 pack?" Marie told Callie.

"I didn't know his nimples looked like chocolate chips." Callie told Marie. Marie made a disgusted face. "What Marie? It was the only thing I could think of!"

The two grew silent as they heard octolings near by. "Spyke! Do you see an entrance?" Callie asked. Spyke stealthily moved to the back of the vehicle. "There's an air vent entrance back here." Spyke told them. Callie and Marie swam out of the shirt and examined the vent.

"We could just squid through this." Marie said and swam straight through it. Callie mumbled "Thanks Spyke" under her breath and swam in after Marie.

The two remained in squid form as they searched for the rainmaker. They looked through the other vents.

"Nothing." Marie told Callie. Callie sighed. "Wait, do you hear that?" Callie asked Marie as they listened. They could hear muffled screams and cries. "It's this way." Marie told Callie and they swam over to a vent and peered through.

Sheldon, Crusty Sean, Jelonzo, and Moe were tied up. Marie and Callie swam throughout the vent and into the room and began untying the captured creatures.

"Where's Annie?" Callie asked untying Crusty Sean.

"An octoling said they'd be taking her to see DJ Octavio." Crusty Sean told her as he carefully began unifying Moe.

 _No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO!_ Marie thought. As one memory rushed to her mind: _His extra tentacle could use some attention._

"We need to get Annie now!" Marie told everyone. Callie turned the doorknob, but it seemed to be locked from the outside.

Marie drops F bomb.

"Moe!" Marie said, turning to the clownfish, "Do you think if we threw you in the air vent, you could find a way to open the door front eh other side?" Moe shook his head.

"Sheldon? How about you?"

"Maybe." Sheldon said. Crusty Sean picked him up. Sheldon repeatedly pulled on the cheap vent until it popped off and crawled inside.

Sides of vents banging rung throughout the room. Then silence rang for a few seconds.

The other side of the door made a click and the door swung open.

"C'mon!" Sheldon told them as they ran out.

"Listen! Jelonzo, Crusty Sean, and Moe go find Annie. Marie, Sheldon, and I will find the rainmaker and take down this atrocity!" Callie ordered everyone. They all nodded and began scurrying off.

"We need to find the Rainmaker!" Sheldon said. "Where would it be?"

"Octoling alert!" Callie yelled and pulled out her roller. Octolings spotted the three and began charging at them, shooting out ink with their octoshots. Marie whipped out a splat bomb and threw it into the group. It exploded and splatted a few couplings, leaving two left. Callie swung her roller and a wave of ink shot out at the octolings, splatting them.

"C'mon!" Sheldon told the two, motioning them forward. They continued downtown the hall until they found the entrance to the basement.

"Could be down here!" Callie suggested.

"Where else would it be." Marie told them and opened the door. Metal stairs was the first thing they saw. Marie raced down them as Sheldon and Callie followed.

It was dark and pipes were everywhere, but it was clear enough to see the rainmaker chained up and attached to a pipe, extracting the Octopus ink used to power up the whole machine.

"How do we get it out of those chains?" Marie asked, yanking a little on it. Sheldon smiled. "This is why I'm here!"

He took one of the chains and used his tail to wear it down until it broke. He took another one and began wearing it down until a loud siren came on.

 ** _RAINMAKER IN DANGER!_**

Marie drops another F bomb.

"Hurry!" Callie tells Sheldon as footsteps could be heard stomping around upstairs.


	6. Now or Never!

The door at the top of the stairs swung open as Octolings began piling in. "Down there!" One said as the rest ran downstairs toward the squids and horseshoe crab.

"We. Are. Dead. Calamari." Callie muttered. (Calamari is squid FYI.)

"No!" Marie told Callie and pulled out her hero charger replica. "Callie you got up close and hold them off while I splat the ones that get past!" Callie gulped and nodded.

"Give me a Bubbler." Callie told Marie as she slammed her roller down, ready to run and squish some octolings. Marie reached into her suit and pulled a canned Bubbler for her. "Here you go."

Callie popped that Bubbler out the can and yelled as she screamed, running towards the octolings.

Octolings shot ink at the bubble shield, but to no effect as it deflected each incoming shot. OSome smart octolings leaped off to the side of the stairs while others were crushed and splatter.

One slimy little octoling leaped over Callie's roller and made her way down to Sheldon and Marie.

"Oh no you don't!" Marie shouted to the octoling and began charging up her charger. She aimed it at the octoling and released the trigger. A line of yellow ink shot into the octolings chest and she was splatter, leaving only a large puddle of yellow ink.

"Booyah!" Marie yelped in glee.

Callie's Bubbler began blinking as it was running out. "Oh carp!" Callie told herself as she super jumped back to Marie and Sheldon just as her Bubbler popped.

More octolings respawned and filed in. "Callie! They just won't stop!" Marie told Callie, throwing a splat bomb at two octolings and splatting them both. Callie glanced at Sheldon. Only two chains stood between him and the Rainmaker. "We need to help Sheldon! This time, you hold them off and I help break the chains!" Callie told Marie. Marie nodded and turned to the stair flight of octolings.

Callie lifted her roller and repeatedly smashed it against the chains. Sheldon pulled on the Rainmaker as the chains grew weaker and weaker with each hit. Marie shot an her charger at an octoling and splatted her, getting the surrounding octolings to get stuck in her ink, allowing her to splat them. One black tentacled octoling dodged Marie's shots and kicked her off her feet. Marie flung onto her back and lost grip of her charger, causing it to slide out of reach. The octoling grinned menacingly and pointed her octoshot replica at Marie's head as Marie shut her eyes.

 _SPLAT!_

Marie opened one eye and saw the octoling's gear on her covered in purple ink. She turned her head and saw Callie wielding the Rainmaker. "YOU GOT IT!" Marie yelled cheerfully. "C'MON! LET'S MAKE IT RAIN!" Callie shot another Rainmaker shot at a group of Octolings and began running up the stairs.

They reached to the top and began running out of the vehicle. "Are the others still inside?" Sheldon asked.

"Maybe." Marie told Sheldon as the trio ran out of the vehicle back into Inkopolis. There was still Squids vs Octopuses going on in Inkopolis.

"So, what do we do now?" Callie asked Marie, still yielding the Rainmaker. Marie grinned. "We destroy the vehicle, that way, they won't respawn and we can finish these suckers off." Sheldon nodded.

"And I can create something that can destroy that machine! Like an inkstrike, except with EXPLOSIVES!" Sheldon told them and began running to his shop. Marie took the Rainmaker out of Callie's hands. "We need to put this somewhere safe!" Marie told Callie as Callie motioned her over to the Amiibo box. "Stay here!" Callie told Marie as Marie crouched behind the box.

"Guys!" Sheldon told them, carrying an inkstrike. It's done!" Callie and Marie looked at the inkstrike. "Think it'll work?" Marie asks. Sheldon smirks. "Of course it'll work! Once I launch it, it'll take two minutes to hit the ground and explode!" Sheldon whips out a launchpad and taps on it, aiming it directly at the vehicle. Marie grins.

Callie spots and Octoroller coming there way and whips out hers. Callie's roller suddenly breaks apart as Marie shoots a Rainmaker shot at the Octoroller. "Nuts! Must've broke because of me banging it against the chains!"

"Here Callie!" Sheldon tells her, handing her a Splattershot Jr. "I always carry around the Jr."

"Guys!" Crusty Sean yelled as the shopkeepers excluding Annie ran over to the two. "Y'all two safe!"

"Where's Annie?" Callie asked.

"We couldn't find her, she's still inside!" Moe yelled at them. Marie drops an F bomb. Callie gasped. "That inkstrike is going to DESTROY THAT VEHICLE WITH ANNIE STILL IN IT!" Sheldon yells.

"I can go get her!" Callie tells everyone and runs back to the vehicle.

She gets inside and splats an octoling just as they respawn. "Annie! Annie!" Callie calls as she looked throughout the halls. _Think! THINK!_ Callie thought to herself.

 _SHE'S WITH DJ OCTAVIO!_ Callie raced through the halls looking for DJ Octavio's room. "ANNIE?!"

"In here!"

Callie immediately runs to the door which the tiny voice came from. She kicked it o open and saw Annie tied to a wall and immediately ran over rot her. "C'mon! We need to get you out of her!" Callie tells her as she began untying her.

She undid the last rope and pulled Annie off the wall.

"Cmo-"

 _BOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Vehicle was hit by the inkstrike and was blown up leaving nothing but rubble everywhere.

Pieces of it flew onto the ground as Octolings and Squids stared at the rubbish. All inside and caught in the explosion was dead.

"RETREAT!" An octoling yelled as the octopussies (pun) super jumped back to Octo Valley.

Sheldon stared the the remaining pieces of the vehicle. "I...I killed them. I KILLED THEM!" Sheldon screeched out and covered his eyes as tears poured out. "CALLIE AND ANNIE! BOTH DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!" Jelonzo rubbed his hand on Sheldon's back and tried comforting him as much as possible.

"HEY LOOK!" Marie yelled at them and pointed at the rubbish. The smoke began clearing up and revealed Callie and Annie in a Bubbler, safe and sound.

"CALLIE!" Marie yelled, tears pouring down her cheeks as she ran to her cousin and hugged her. "I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" Callie hugged her cousin back. "Me too."

 **SO ANYWAY! The group including Spyke, Captain Cuttlefish, and Judd walk off in the sunset as Maritime Memory plays in the back ground.**

 **The End**

 **Author's Note: I didn't plan on this taking so long, but it frankly did and I'm sorry. Anyhow, I want to make one wish for y'all: DRAW PAPYRUS X SPYKE FAN ART PLEASE! Those to are my favorite characters and I want to see fan art of them! PRETTY PLEASE! I'm actually not playing. I'm serious. I want fan art.**

 **Anyway, STAY FRESH!**


End file.
